


Bad Romance

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, kinda for souyo week kinda not, souji is a gay loser, this is just a silly thing..., yoosk has less internalized homophobia than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with an abrupt question, confusion, and bad jokes.<br/>Alternatively: Souji tries to woo Yosuke in the most awful ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> going with something a little sillier.. hope you enjoy! ;>  
> (potential multichapter?)

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Yosuke nearly spits out the swig of Tap he'd just been taking and instead opts for an ambiguous choking sound. He stares incredulously at the one and only Souji Seta, who's looking at him calmly, like he hadn't just asked an earth-shattering question. 

"E-excuse me?" Yosuke manages, not quite sure if he'd caught that right (though he knows he most certainly has). He's just hoping that Souji will move on and elaborate as a joke, and swallows hard. 

The two are relaxing on the Samegawa banks, enjoying the summer breeze. The sun is setting, and Souji feels yellow. 

It's an odd observation to make, Yosuke knows that, but he's a bit more artistically inclined than he lets on. Souji Seta is ridiculously photogenic and everyone knows it.  
But Yosuke thinks he can see something a little more special in the way that the evening light makes Souji's eyes melt and lets him glow. 

Souji looks soft as he smiles warmly at Yosuke's slight blunder. It's not a particularly large smile; if Yosuke didn't know any better, he'd call it reserved. But Yosuke does know better, and though it's selfish, feels he knows better than anyone else ever could. Souji traces patterns in the grass with a single finger and looks at Yosuke from under his eyelashes, blinking more than he should.  
'He looks like a nervous schoolgirl,' Yosuke thinks, and it's true. Souji is laying on his side, legs crossed over each other, and if Yosuke squints it seems like his friend is trying to emphasize his curves. Typical Souji. He knows his strong points. 

"H-Hanamura-kun," stammers Souji, with a higher-pitched voice than usual, "w-will you go out with me?" His voice cracks halfway through the confession, and Yosuke feels a nervous rush for all of two seconds before he bursts out laughing, nearly spilling soda all over himself.  
"Dude," Yosuke says, still giggling, "no way am I gonna go out with a girl whose voice cracks that bad."  
Souji is laughing, too, in his own gentle way. He rolls over onto his stomach and gives Yosuke a stern look. "How about this, then?," is all the warning he gives before he lowers his voice to a guttural growl and says "Hanamura-chan. Please go out on a date with me," and Yosuke is cackling.  
"I'm gonna hope that no girl nor boy asks me out like that," Yosuke chuckles, and Souji replies with a "Me neither." His smile fades a little as he shifts his eyes back to Yosuke. "But I'm sure you just wouldn't want to be asked out by a guy, period."

Yosuke suddenly feels cold. "That's.. I don't know. Depends on the guy I guess? In the past I've always.. thought of it as this random big muscle-y guy who wants to steal my innocence." Yosuke thinks he can be honest with Souji. No way would he say this around anyone else; he usually has trouble admitting this to himself.  
"Back up," Souji laughs goodnaturedly, "innocence? Yosuke Hanamura has innocence? Why didn't I know sooner?" and Yosuke gives him a slight push. "Yeah, but you better not go around tryin' to take it."

Souji's eyes gleam, and Yosuke is very briefly left breathless before he realizes what has Souji so inspired. 

"No," Yosuke says firmly. "Don't you dare. I shall stay innocent and pure forever."  
"I am going to woo you," Souji says slowly, a smile growing on his face. "I will woo you so hard that you'll ruin both of our innocence at once." He gives a goofy, exaggerated wink, and Yosuke snorts. 

"Try your best. I shall not fall," Yosuke says, but his fingers are already tingling, and he concludes he is a weak man.

\---

Yosuke doesn't know what he was expecting from the guy who falls back in his chair trying to look cool, but he certainly wasn't expecting... this.  
He'd just been going to the team's usual meeting place, y'know, to discuss some things about the case, when he sees everyone crowded around where Souji usually sits. Confused, Yosuke comes closer, still unable to actually see the damn kid, and Rise's voice chirps through the talking of everyone else.

"Wow, senpai, I'd never pin you to be the type for this stuff!"

Kanji rumbles deeply, too. "Yeah, it.. Looks good?"

Yukiko is laughing quietly to herself, and Chie's mouth hangs wide open. Yosuke's half-tempted to take a picture. Naoto fidgets with her hat, and she looks flustered, murmuring "Perhaps I misjudged what it means to be a man..." and of course now Yosuke needs to know what ungodly deeds Souji has been up to. He pushes gently through Chie and Yukiko, ignoring the protest from the former and trying to get a good look at Souji. "What the hell are we all standing around for-...?" and Yosuke very quickly trails off.

Souji blinks owlishly at Yosuke, and the winged eyeliner is the first thing he notices. It does fit his face rather well, but it's not the first time Souji has worn makeup, so Yosuke isn't particularly bothered; at least, not by that.  
It's the cat ears, the stockings, and the probably-breaking-school-policy-short skirt that throws him for a loop.

Yosuke is too bewildered to garner any sort of excitement from this situation. Maybe if Souji was blushing, and his clothes were a little messed up, and he was in Yosuke's bed and not in public, he might pop a boner. Maybe. Just a little one. Nothing to get in a tizzy about.  
Instead, Yosuke feels all of the embarrassment he thinks Souji should be feeling, the embarrassment he clearly does not feel. Souji looks perfectly natural in the outfit, like it's something he wears everyday to school, work, home, you name it. Souji could drape himself on Dojima's couch in front of Dojima and Nanako both and probably not be bothered in the slightest.

"What." is the only response that Yosuke can currently come up with, and feels his face burning.  
"Hanamura-kun," coos Souji, so much differently than the other day, his voice not cracking at all. He's doing the thing again where he looks like a nervous schoolgirl, but he doesn't look nervous this time; he looks playful, like a cat who's found a mouse.  
Yosuke is the mouse. Oh god, he is the mouse. Souji is wooing. It's happening. This fucking loser in a super fetish-y outfit is actually winning him over.

The mouse will not be caught today. Yosuke repeats this notion in his head so fiercely that the two cans of melon soda he'd been holding... explode. He doesn't blink. Yosuke's face does not so much as change. He simply drops the two cans on the ground, their contents primarily on his body, does a fantastic about-hace and speeds stiffly away.

Souji blinks again, putting on a face of mock injury. "Man, I really thought he'd like that." Hesitating at first, Chie pats him on the shoulder. "You did a great job."  
He smiles a coy smile behind his hand. Souji already knows.  
The mouse has already been caught by the tail.


End file.
